


Miraculous: Tales of Princess Mariposa and Duchess Paon

by AnxiousFanboy062904



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Alya Césaire Bashing, Class Issues, F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lila Rossi Bashing, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousFanboy062904/pseuds/AnxiousFanboy062904
Summary: After getting Marinette gets akumatized because of Lila being Lila Adrien refuses to give Marinette back her miraculous, instead giving it kagami sending Marinette into a pit of depression and self harm, she and Chloe start getting along and Chloe swears to herself that no matter how dirty her hands must get she will help Marinette she owes it to her after what she did, eventually someone approaches them with a way to get revenge, who is this mysterious person and will they accept the offer read to find out.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Miraculous: Tales of Princess Mariposa and Duchess Paon

Marinette looked to see where the voice was coming from and saw none other than Gabriel Agreste. " What are you doing here Uncle Gabriel?" asked Chloe." I'm here to offer this to Miss Dupain-Cheng" Gabriel states pulling out a box containing the butterfly miraculous." I would like to give you a shot a revenge, and all you need to do is get me Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous so I can bring back my wife Emilie, so do we have a deal?" Gabriel asks with a slight smirk plastered on his face." What I wanna know is what's in it for me?" I ask with a toss of my Raven hair." Revenge on those who a wronged you, a place in my company, and the look on Adrien's face when he realizes he only has his mother back because of you the girl he turned his back on" He says a wide smile covering his face. " Okay, I'm in" I reply satisfaction lacing my voice." Uncle Gabriel, Since Marinette will be the new holder of Butterfly miraculous I would like to use the Peacock miraculous, I swore to myself I would do whatever it takes to help her because I owe her at least that much if not more" Chloe say her facial expression dead serious." It's a deal my dear Chloe Bourgeois" Gabriel says clearly pleased.

To be continued....


End file.
